Solace
by Tae-Kwon-Do Dragon
Summary: -Oneshot- Ezio is plagued by his troubled thoughts and can't sleep. So, he goes for a walk to clear his head. Takes place after Ezio kills Carlo Grimaldi. REVIEW


All Assassin's Creed II characters and references © Ubisoft

* * *

><p>Ezio Auditore wasn't quite sure why the rain held such a strange appeal to him. Even as a small child, he could remember staying up late at night to listen to the water pattering on his window pane. It had been a soothing sound, and always lulled him to sleep provided that there was no thunder. Of course, the next morning would always bring the scent of clean air and, if he was lucky, a rainbow.<p>

Today, however, the rain wasn't working its usual magic. Ezio had just returned to Monteriggioni from Venice, having being forced to flee from the city after being falsely accused of killing Giovanni Mocenigo, the late Doge. It was unlikely that the Assassin would be able to return to the city any time in the near future, and he had decided to wait out the tumulus atmosphere far from _Venezia. _

The man sighed and turned over onto his back, staring up at the ceiling of his room from his bed. He had felt tired when he arrived in Monteriggioni, but now the sleep he had been longing for was currently eluding him. Ezio huffed quietly in annoyance and sat up, swinging his bare feet over the edge of the mattress and to the floor. He walked over to the window and watched the water droplets slide down the outside of the window, only to be replaced by more.

Ezio leaned his forehead against the cool glass and gave a heavy sigh. He knew why he couldn't sleep; he had too much on his mind. No matter how many of the Templars he hunted down, there were always more questions than answers. The Spaniard was the key to everything, but the man was incredibly slippery and secretive. Ezio had only seen him twice in the eight years since that fateful day in _Firenze._

Eight years…and he was no closer to knowing why his family members had been murdered.

Honey-colored eyes regarded the weather wearily before the owner turned away from the window to retrieve his boots. He was tired of pondering questions that had would yield nothing; he needed to clear his head. Even with the light rain, the evening was warm and there was still enough light for a walk.

Ezio opened the window and climbed out, making sure to shut it again before scaling down a few feet so he could drop to the ground. He saw no reason to disturb the rest of his family with personal thoughts, and years of free-running had made the window as much of a door as the main entrance of the _villa_.

The man took a deep breath of the fresh air and then started down the steps to the rest of the town. Most of the people had returned to their homes aside from the mercenaries still at the tavern. It didn't take long for Ezio to be outside the looming battlements and on a small trail that led into the forest.

The rain was still falling lightly, but it showed signs of coming down harder and faster. Ezio wasn't concerned though; already he was beginning to feel better. The trail led him deeper into the forest, completely out of sight from the town.

It was darker with the clouds overhead, but Ezio almost preferred it that way. The few years of his Assassin life had taught him that the shadows were his allies. The darkness provided anonymity and seclusion; they kept him hidden and safe from his enemies. He had grown quite fond of the dark, truth be told, and the overcast weather made him feel more at ease.

Ezio heard the incoming torrent of rain just before it hit him. He didn't even flinch as the light rain suddenly gave way to a downpour that had him drenched in moments. The Assassin closed his eyes and tilted his face up, feeling the cool water run over his skin and into his hair. He stood there, letting the rain wash over him, cleansing both his mind and body.

For the moment, Ezio was at peace. That was all he wanted.

It wasn't until the rain lessened again that the man opened his eyes. He was standing in a small clearing that offered the promise of quiet seclusion away from the rest of the world. Ezio made a mental note of its location before turning around and walking back down the trail to Monteriggioni. His shirt stuck to his back and his hair was plastered to his forehead, but his skin still tingled from the force of the earlier downpour, and Ezio decided that walking in the rain wasn't always as unpleasant as some people made it out to be.

Twenty minutes later, Ezio was back in his room and in a set of dry clothes. His hair was devoid of the usual red tie that held it back and was splayed out over the pillow under his head. Ezio knew that the next day would bring the usual questions and baggage that came with his profession. The Templars never slowed their agenda, and neither would he until _Italia_ was rid of their foul presence. But, for now, Ezio took comfort that some of the simplest things in creation could offer him occasional solace in his difficult life.

With that thought in mind, Ezio drifted off to sleep to the sound of rain against his window.

* * *

><p>Inspired by the weather in my area and a picture on DA. It's mostly contemplative rambling on my part, and I like to think that Ezio had some peaceful moments in his life. *shrugs* What can I say? I like walking in the rain sometimes.<p>

(And yes, the next chapter of _Destiny_ is in the works.)

Review plz!


End file.
